cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
CCH Pounder
CCH Pounder (1952 - ) Deaths in Films *''RoboCop 3 (1993)'' [Bertha]: Shot to death by corporate agents during their raid on the rebels' hideout (she dies while talking to Remy Ryan before collapsing). *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight[[Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight (1995)| '(1995)]] [Irene]: Killed in an explosion, along with Gary Farmer, when she pulls the pins on a vest full of grenades while being attacked by demons. *Face/Off (1997)' [''Dr. Hollis Miller]: Burned to death, along with Colm Feore and Robert Wisdom, when Nicolas Cage and his cohorts sets the laboratory on fire after forcing them to give him John Travolta's face. *''End of Days (1999)'' [Detective Margie Francis]: Shot repeatedly, along with another cop, by Arnold Schwarzenegger in an alley, after she orders the other officer to kill Arnold. She is brought back to life by Gabriel Byrne's Satanic powers, but is shot again by Arnold when she confronts him in the cult headquarters; we hear the shot from off-camera, leading us to believe that she shot him, but then see her body fall to the ground when the scene cuts back. *''Orphan (2009)'' [Sister Abigail]: Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by Isabelle Fuhrman as she is crawling away through the snow from her as Aryana Engineer looks on helplessly (Her body is later seen as Isabelle forces Aryana to drag Pounder to the river and throw her in, then again as police investigate). *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013)'' [Dorothea]: The actual "Dorothea" is killed (off-screen) and replaced by a demon impostor; the demon "Dorothea" is stabbed with a magic blade by Jamie Campbell Bower. *''Batman: Assault On Arkham ''(2014; animated) [Amanda Waller]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle offscreen by Neal McDonough. Deaths in Television *''Lifepod'' (1993 TV) [Tech Mayvene]: Frozen to death (on top of a case of radiation poisoning) inside an insufficiently-shielded control room when the ship passes through the tail of a comet. Her body is shown on a video monitor afterwards when the other crew members check on her. Gallery Amanda Waller.png|CCH Pounder's animated death in Batman: Assault on Arkham Face Off Triple Death.png|CCH Pounder's (along Colm Feore's and Robert Wisdom's) death in Face/Off Pounder, CCH Pounder, CCH Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by magic Pounder, CCH Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Death scenes by child Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:The Shield cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Guyanese actors and actresses Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:NCIS: New Orleans Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Actors who died in Harald Zwart Movies Category:Video Game Stars